The present invention relates to a dishwashing cleaning wipe which is single layer fabric substrate has been impregnated with a liquid cleaning composition.
The patent literature describes numerous wipes for both body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces but none describe wipes for cleaning dishware flatware, pots and pans. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,980,931, 6,063,397and 6,074,655 teach a substantially dry disposable personal cleansing product useful for both cleansing and conditioning the skin and hair. U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,149 teaches a disposable wiping article having a substrate comprising multiple layers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,756,612; 5,763,332; 5,908,707; 5,914,177; 5,980,922 and 6,168,852 teach cleaning compositions which are inverse emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,315 and 6,183,763 teach cleaning compositions containing a proton donating agent and having an acidic pH. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,863,663; 5,952,043; 6,063,746 and 6,121,165 teaches cleaning compositions which are oil in water emulsions.
A single use cleaning wipe for dishwashing application comprises a water insoluble substrate, impregnated with a cleaning composition containing an anionic sulfonated surfactant, an alkyl polyglucoside surfactant, an alkyl monoalkanol amide, an ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate surfactant, a C1-C4 alkanol and water.
The liquid cleaning compositions of this invention are not an emulsion and do not contain an ethoxylated nonionic surfactant, potassium sorbate, a polysaccharide polymer, a polycarboxylate polymer, polyvinyl alcohol polymer, polyvinylpyrrolidone polymer, polyethylene glycol polymer or methyl vinyl ether polymer.